Lost in Future
by Mackenzie Akel
Summary: The evil time machine is back! So are our heroes! And this time, they meet a person who seems to be lost in the future. Who is it? A sequel to 'Lost in Past'.


**LOST IN FUTURE**

**1**

**A USUAL DAY TURNS UNUSUAL**

**Zhalia**

**11:02 a.m.**

**Dante Vale's House**

**Venice, Italy.**

"Breakfast's ready!" Dante called up from the kitchen as I hurried downstairs.

"Whatever you've made, it smells delicious." I said as I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Glad you like it, milady!" he said in a perfect British accent.

Today was our third wedding anniversary. Our marriage turned out to blissful for both of us. Dante was now a part of the council ever since we defeated the blood spiral while I still worked as a seeker in a team lead by Lok. It was still kind of unbelievable to see that lad achieve such a feat in a matter of years, but I was proud of him. And then, there was Sophie, who left us three months ago for some family get together. She's been on cloud nine ever since she found that she wasn't the last surviving heir of the Casterwills. At times, she's unable to join us on missions since she's the head of the Casterwills now.

"When will Sophie reach Venice?" I asked Dante, who was busy washing the dishes.

"Around two. Hey, will you pick her up? I have an important meeting with Metz." He said.

"No problem." I smiled at him.

And then, there was Helen, our two year old daughter. She was completely a 'daddy's girl'. She couldn't bear to be away from him for a minute. Dante never complained. He was way too happy to have his daughter's attention all the time. Even though she was already two, I could see she had acquired most of her traits from her father. Her level of intelligence at this age was appreciable. She was a fast learner and has already taken interest in seeking and titans. She's taken special liking to my Gareon, loving the way he just vanishes anywhere at any time. Of course, I plan to give all my titans to her once she comes of the age. Dante is already excited about training her.

"What are you thinking, sweet heart?" He grabbed my waist from behind and nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck.

"Just about Elle." I said. We fondly called her Elle.

"What about her?"

"She'll become a great seeker, just like her father." I said as I played with the locks of his hair.

"And she'll become as beautiful as her mother when she grows up."

I couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly, he lifted me in a bridal style and made his way upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I giggled.

"You know it already." He said, giving me a smirk.

"I thought you had enough last night." I said and buried my face into his chest.

"I can never have enough of you." He whispered and kissed me on my forehead.

He dropped me gently on our bed and started to remove his robe before helping me out of my negligee. He started to kiss me softly as my entire body filled with pleasure. It was crazy how his simple touch could arouse me so easily. The way his rough hands touched me was driving me insane. He shifted and bought me on top of him but didn't break the kiss. As his hands went down towards my hips to remove the last piece of cloth covering me, we heard a cry, which startled us both.

It was Helen's voice. And by the sound of the cry, it didn't feel right.

Dante and I quickly dressed up and made our way down, only to see a scene which made us crack up.

Helen was sitting on top of Lok and was pulling his hair with all her might.

Maybe the scream we heard belonged to Lok, not our daughter. The thought of it made me want to laugh harder.

"Care to explain what's happening here?" Dante looked amused by the entire situation as he freed Lok from Helen's clutches.

"Uncle Lok stole my chocolate!" Helen whimpered.

"It was lying on the table unattended!" Lok said.

"It was my chocolate!" she squawked.

"What the –"

"No cursing." Dante warned him.

I sighed and took Helen from Dante's arms.

"It's okay; we'll buy you another one. Now both of you, apologise to each other."

"No!"

"Helen…you're not supposed to talk like that" Dante scolded, "You're supposed to respect him. He's your uncle, right?"

"But he stole my chocolate!" she tried to argue.

"He made a mistake. Everyone does, right?"

She nodded.

"And what do we do when people make mistakes?"

"We punish them." She said innocently.

I couldn't control myself and started to laugh. Dante sighed in defeat.

"No" he tried to explain, "Unless the mistake they've made is serious. But we always give them a chance to improve. And Lok didn't make such a big blunder, so we're going to forgive him, okay?"

"When do I get my chocolate back?"

"Mama is going to pick up her friend from the airport. She'll get you one while coming back."

"I'm sorry, Elle." Lok said.

"It's okay, Uncle Lok!" she said, giving him a big toothy grin.

I saw Dante retreating towards our bedroom and followed him.

"Well, that was quite a drama!" I said as I entered the room.

He pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me.

But our moment was ruined with yet another distraction.

His phone.

"It was Metz." He said as he finished talking on the phone.

I had completely forgotten about his meeting with him.

"Oh." Was all I said.

He dressed up quickly as I sat down on the bed and looked outside. The sky was covered with dark clouds.

"Take an umbrella with you." I said, "It might rain today."

He smiled at me and did so.

We quickly went downstairs and saw Lok and Elle sleeping on the couch. There was no other word to describe the scene other than 'cute'.

"We'll finish what we've started." Dante whispered in my ears before placing a passionate kiss on my lips. With that he made his way out of the house.

**1:52 p.m.**

**On the way to the airport**

**Venice, Italy.**

Being stuck in a traffic jam for an hour can be injurious to a human's mentality.

Especially when people think that honking their horns is will make a way for them to pass in such conditions.

Add a little bit of rain and thunderstorm to it and it is a perfect recipe for a disaster.

And if your car breaks down in the middle of all this, then there's nothing which can save the world from that person's wrath.

At the moment, I was that person.

"Watch out, you fool!" I screamed as a car passed by while splashing muddy water all over me.

"This day couldn't get any worse than this!" I mumbled as I squeezed water from my shirt.

I decided to take a short cut and took a sharp right turn, which led me into a dark alley. It smelled of urine and god knows what all. The drains were open and you could actually see sewage floating in it. I covered my mouth so as to keep myself from puking. I increased my speed so as to get away from this horrible place when I heard someone crying softly. Far away in the alley, I could make out a silhouette of person sitting down. As I neared, I realised it was a child. Her raven hair was tied up in two pig tails and her hands covered her face as she continued to cry. As if sensing that I was here, she lifted her head and stared at me with her wide hazel eyes.

I couldn't move from my spot as soon as I saw her.

* * *

**Well, I was going through all my stories which I'd written in the past when suddenly a thought came to my mind about making a sequel to 'Lost in Past'. This one is going to be even more interesting and humorous that its prequel. And don't worry, I'll update 'Forever Mine' soon too! Give this story a chance :)**


End file.
